Mistake
by Ema2010
Summary: A quick, totally random fic about running into an old friend...50 years later. How Bella saves the day. Please Read and Review!


The bell rang, and all the students bustled out the classroom. I sighed and felt Edward appear beside me.

"This is so boring." I complained, stomping outside. I heard him chuckle.

"Love, this is only your 8th time through high school, it'll get a lot worse a decade or so later. Brace yourself."

I huffed and we headed to our next and favorite class, biology.

Edward and I had been married for over 50 years now, and were currently back in Forks. Charlie had passed away a year ago, so it was safe to return, because we were supposed to be dead to him. Jake and Nessie lived on the La Push reservation, and Rose and Emmett were still in London. Besides that, everyone was still with us.

I lifted my shield up and let Edward into my head.

I need to go hunting after school, will you come?

Edward smiled and nodded, grabbing my hand. We entered the classroom and took our respective seats, in the back.

Pretty soon students began to file in, and the substitute teacher entered the room.

She looked familiar…and old. Brown hair, wrapped into a sloppy bun, loads of makeup on her wrinkly face, and ridiculously fake boobs.

"Hello class," she greeted in a nasally voice, "I'm Mrs. Newton, Mr. Ross is out sick, so I'll be your teacher today."

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Edward." I hissed, feeling his panic as well. He glanced at me with worried eyes, and we knew we couldn't leave. That would just draw attention to us.

"Now, quiet down while I take attendance." Jessica said.

"Ms. Anastos?"

"Here."

"Mr. Antoin?"

"Here."

"Mr. Baxter?"

"Here."

"Mr.…Cullen?"

Edward stiffened and he leaned down and said, "Here."

Jessica raised an eyebrow, trying to get a good look at him.

"Head up Mr. Cullen." She snapped.

Edward reluctantly lifted his head. Shock filtered on Jessica's face. Immediately, her beady eyes narrowed at me, and she jutted out her chest before continuing.

"Ms. Cullen?"

"Here."

Finally, she finished, and class resumed. The whole time, I felt her eyes on Edward.

"What's she thinking?" I whispered, too low for any human to hear.

"She's confused," he replied, "she wonders if we're my kids, and if I'm single."

I smirked, "Well, that's not too bad. But we have to leave now, right?"

Edward shook his head, "We'll talk to Carlisle when we get home."

When class ended, Edward and I skipped our hunting plans and raced back to the Cullen mansion. It still stood, just as beautiful.

"Home so soon?" Esme asked, kissing us both on the cheek.

"Yeah, where's Dad?" Edward asked.

She pointed to the study, "He's reading."

Edward nodded and we walked to the ancient study, filled with books and antiques.

"Edward. Bella." He greeted, closing the thick book.

"Carlisle, Jessica Stanley saw us today, she was our sub." Edward said.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, "Jessica Stanley?"

"Well Jessica Newton, now, actually." I said, "She's went to school with us last time we were in Forks."

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "Well," he finally decided, "as long as we don't run into her again, it should be ok?" but it came out like a question.

I nodded, "She has suspicions though. Knowing Jessica, she'll do some hunting." I said.

Both men sighed, and then Alice came bouncing into the study, Jasper in a tow behind her.

"Bella!" she sang, "I love your idea!"

Edward and Carlisle looked at me, and I shook my head.

"It'll never work, it was just a passing thought." I declared.

Alice rolled her eyes, "But it'll work, and leaving isn't really an issue. Although you have to do it, Edward would be a lot harder."

I huffed, "Fine."

Sighing, I explained.

On Saturday, I hopped into my Ferrari and drove to the Newton's store. I was surprised it was still there. My gray wig felt ridiculously itchy on my head, and the dull brown contacts ruined my vision. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I guess I did look older, Alice did a good job with the makeup. My lips looked wrinkly, and there were numerous age spots all over me. I had on a bra that made my boobs sag, and covered my entire body to hide my flawless skin. Alice also dressed me in layers, so I looked 50 pounds heavier.

I got out of the car, and walked into the store. Immediately, I saw Mike, in all his gray haired glory, behind the counter. His mother, Karen, was still there too, a tiny little wrinkly thing.

"Mike!" I greeted with fake enthusiasm, "Remember me? We went to high school together, Bella Swan?"

Realization dawned on his face, and he gave me a what-was-supposed-to-be-attractive-but-came-off-as-sleazy smile.

"Bella, how are you? What brings you here? I haven't seen you for a long time!"

Just then, Jessica appeared behind me, "Bella?" she gasped.

I turned around, "Jess!" I squealed, "Long time no see."

Both of then looked shocked to see me. Well, let's get this over with now.

"Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Oh, you know. Eddie and I decided that our kids were acting out a lot. We thought that Forks would be like boot camp for them, so now they live here in our old house, along with Alice and Jasper's children. But now they're coming home with us." I lied.

Jessica raised an eyebrow, "Really? You and Edward are still together? Where is he?" she asked.

"Not here. It's still in LA, his schedule didn't give him time off. The rest of the Cullen's live with us too." I replied.

Jessica and Mike both looked thoroughly put out, and after a few more questions, they seemed appeased with my story.

"Well, I just wanted to drop by. I'll see you all later, if I ever stop by Forks again." I said, dashing out before they could ask anything else.

The moment I got back home I washed off all the makeup, changed into some decent clothes, and tore of the wig. Then, I went to go join the rest of the family downstairs.

"Did they buy it?" Esme asked.

I nodded, "Took a whole hour, but yes. Now let's leave." I said.

On Monday, Edward and I entered our 9th high school, in Seattle, WA. Except this time, we asked for a list of all the faculty.

As we would for the rest of eternity.


End file.
